masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chora's Den
Inaccessible areas I was bored in the Lower Wards, when I noticed something on the map; if you look at Fist's office, it shows a room attached to south. The map shows a gap in the wall as if you can enter, but I have found no way to do this. If someone could tell me if this is a glitch, not-so-cut content, or there is a way into the room, thanks.--99.247.225.62 07:18, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Unlikely you will see this, but I assume that there is no way into the room, and that the level simply used to have a different design. I'd just ignore it. EliTe X HeRo 17:10, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::I've just come along wondering the same thing; there's also another room on the way to Fist's office that's also apparently inaccessible, but I guess it's just "one of those things". Interestingly, if you go up to the traffic control section off C-Sec, the area where there's an inaccessible lift is actually outside of the map boundaries, which suggests that the levels may have been variously tweaked and altered after the map layouts were finalised. --vom 10:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Using the ToggleFlyCam code in the console, I have found a secret room in Chora's Den. This may have been (and probably has been) found already, but seeing as there's no mention of it here, I thought I'd post it. The design and odd floor layout make it seem like this room was originally to be used as either a holographic communications room or maybe just a VIP room, seeing as the room seems to resemble a circular booth with center table. Interior Exterior Or am I just being stupid, and this is accessible in-game? I've never been in there without using the console, but seeing as how many sidequests this game has... BAPACop 00:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :No this room is just one of those things that can't be accessible outside the conosle. You can't get to it otherwise, which is a shame becuase it is good rendering. Problaby one of those things that got cut from the game and a few of the pieces are still in. But it would have been nice to know what it was for. Lancer1289 00:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) A picture okay, i'll get you the den. i'm not sure what's there to see beside those dancers, but... k, i'll see what i can frame in there :). LLlaxmep 19:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :The architect who designed Chora's Den must be just so sad to hear that. :p --Tullis 19:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) "Private Dancer" dance Don't know if someone else noticed this. Just watched the official Lenny Kravitz "American Woman" video and I noticed that the "American Woman" dancing in there is using the same moves as the private dancer in Chora's Den, maybe it's a subtle reference?-- 15:04, November 3, 2010 (UTC)Orodruin Laughing women? What's with the laughing women that you hear, walking between Fists's office and the club itself? They supposed to be in that private room, only they didn't add the models since you can't get there (without the console)? --AlexMcpherson 18:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC)